La cura
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: En realidad solo es un sueño dados los eventos luego de "Jake the Brick". Como me imagino que será que encuentren la cura para que Simon y Betty terminen juntos. Advierto que es algo semitelenovelesco.


**Este es un sueño muy raro que tuve y es de esos pocos sueños que comienza mientras prendo la televisión y...**

Y entonces Betty Grof llega a la desesperada solución de buscar a otros humanos. En su camino ella ha encontrado el bunker de guerra donde se encontraba una ciudad bajo el misterioso bosque del cual ella ya había investigado de la Nueva Tierra, La Tierra de Ooo. Sin embargo en ese lugar ha notado la presencia de HUMANOS. Lo que la hace feliz en un primer instante, mas con el pasar de algunas horas Bellotopia que era esa extraña ciudad bajo tierra, ha presentado extrañas y diversas mutaciones a diferencia de una sola mujer... Susan.

Quien le comenta que hay un valeroso héroe en la superficie que siempre ayuda a quien está en peligro por su "corazón de héroe". Ya en eso, ambas mujeres suben para pedir ayuda al ya mencionado muchacho.

Pasaron quizás un par de días mientras recorrían las tierras devastadas y los nuevos y extraños reinos de la superficie, hasta que han llegado al Dulce Reino donde son terriblemente atacados por la gente lagarto.

Los extraños ciudadanos de aspectos tan dulce, corren en pánico; pero este suceso ya no le causaba miedo a Susan quien peleo contra dichas criaturas; quien junto con la misteriosa mujer encapuchada que lanzaba golpes de artes marciales, les derrotaron fácilmente.

Desde lo alto, la soberana de dicho reino observa a ambas mujeres pelear, más se queda solo vigilante en las sobras, pues Finn entró en la escena y solo para observar que su vieja amiga estaba en la superficie nuevamente.

Una vez más, Susan pide ayuda a Finn para encontrar la solución a su nueva amiga Betty, quien es instantáneamente reconocida por su fiel hermano Jake.

Al comenzar a explicar, que tan diferente era el hombre del cual ella estaba tan enamorada y el cómo es ahora; simplemente les parecía una historia tan trágica, que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Por muy arriesgada que sonaba la teoría de Betty para recuperar a su viejo amor, Finn, Jake y Susan al menos tratarían de obtener todos los componentes para realizar un experimento que conllevaba magia y ciencia en una combinación casi perfecta.

A lo lejos, se hallaba Marceline quien visitaba a su loco amigo Ice King; aunque él se comportaba como siempre, a ella ya no parecía importarle y solo se divertía. Pero esa tarde no sería normal porque un viejo enemigo acechaba la morada. Ricardio había reconstruido un nuevo y fino cuerpo que le permitiría llegar al corazón de cualquier princesa; pero aun debía deshacerse de aquel cuerpo viejo que le estorbaba. Ejecutando un plan donde adormecería a Ice King y Marceline, de nueva cuenta retomaría el control del castillo de hielo.

Una vez con los objetos de la formula, era cuestión de tomar la corona de hielo y así separar su poder de Simon; al dirijirse al castillo, una manta de nieve oscura cubría el castillo, lo que hizo que todos corrieran para saber lo que sucedía en el interior del castillo de hielo, y conforme avanzaban, era como entrar a una pesadilla llena de imágenes bizarras y cudulentas en donde ingresaban a un vomitivo y enorme cuerpo.

Justo al llegar a la cabeza, en el punto mas alto de la montaña donde se encuentra el aposento de Ice King; la imagen que desgarraría el corazón humano de Betty. Su amado en brazos de otra mujer, quien estaban sometidos en un beso apasionado y profundo.

_¿Cómo es posible?_ Se preguntaban Susan, Finn y Jake; al unísono de un sollozo que se escapaba de los labios de la misteriosa pelroja.

Tal escena hizo reaccionar a Ricardio, quien insulso y con cierto ego se acercaba a los presentes, como presumiendo que él era la única opción para la princesa sollozante, quien al mirar su rostro, se quedó perplejo, pues ella no era Princess Bubblegum, era como ver un fantasma, un ser espectral que solo habitaba en sus memorias, era imposible que ella estuviese parada así frente a él.

_¿Betty? _En una voz ahogada en miedo, ese ser hecho del corazón de su amado estaba temblando y su ritmo comenzaba a detenerse. Pero la corona no permitiría que este dejase de latir en ningún instante. Pero esto se vio interrumpido por la patada voladora de la verdadera Princess Bubblegum quien le daría una nueva paliza a Ricardio.

¡La detuvieron antes de que cometiera una locura!

Le explicaron lo que pasaba con esa mujer misteriosa, Ricardio y al mirar atrás ella también se quedó impactada por un instante de lo que era ese beso de su amiga y ese viejo; pero era obvio que era una farsa. Ambos solo estaban congelados y Ricardio les había dejado en esa posición solo para su deleite y venganza.

Ricardio y Ice King fueron llevados al hospital donde serían atendidos bajo la estricta supervisión médica, donde Betty utilizaría esos artefactos médicos y los usaría también para que la corona y su maldición se viese controlada, Ricardio se volviese un corazón humano normal y así volver las cosas como se supone deberían ser…

Mientras que Marceline era atendida por la princesa, las horas pasaban y la complicada operación de Ice King se volvía eterna. Al segundo anochecer los médicos se retiraban uno a uno con un seño cabizbajo y solo hasta el final salió aquella mujer con los ojos enrojecidos… esa era una terrible señal.

En sus últimos respiros, sí, habían recuperado e incorporado a Ricardio al cuerpo de Simon, pues estaba en una forma muy parecida a la anterior de la corona. Más aún su piel se notaba azulosa y su cabello grisáceo; apenas podía respirar…

Miró a ese puñado de personas con quienes convivió, pero mirar nuevamente a Betty era su mayor felicidad en ese lecho de muerte.

Entonces Jake reaccionó ante tal situación y tomó a Betty para llevarle con Prismo, pues solo tal vez, y debido a que ha revivido su amigo, él pudiese salvar esta situación…

Y justo en el instante que estaban a punto de ser teletransportados, un cometa cayó impactándose con fuerza en la tierra. Un estruendo que sacudió a todos; del resplandor se alcanzaba a ver una difusa sombra que salía del área del meteorito…

**Continuara**


End file.
